Guten Natch, Mein Bruder
by albino pocky
Summary: The Berlin Wall has finally come down and the German bothers are reunited. But something just isn't right.....


_The sound of banging filled the air. _

_Sledgehammers worked against the wall in front of the tall blond. Anticipation filled him to the brim. It had finally come to an end, this damned separation. _

_The masses of concrete finally began to tumble to the ground, revealing a sight the blond had not seen in many long years. He gazed past the rubble and dust, trying to see to the other side._

_Who was that? There was a man standing just past the remains of the wall. He just stood there, sledgehammer held weakly in one hand. Croppy silver hair fell messily below his chin. He looked as if he hadn't had a haircut in quite some time. _

_Then...the man was gone._

_"West!" _

_Ludwig felt the arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. He hadn't even had time to put down the tool in his hand. That was quickly remedied. The blond German dropped the sledgehammer, wrapping his arms around his older brother. "Gilbert." he said, holding the albino close. _

_It had been too long. Far too long._

Ludwig sighed, watching Gilbert sleep. He gave a light chuckle, thinking....reminiscing really. The albino had always teased him about wanting to sleep together. Now he finally got his wish. Truthfully though, Gilbert had been to tired to do anything, and Ludwig had been to concerned for his brother's health to let him stay in a separate room. So here they were, sharing a bed. It was slightly calming.

The blond smiled slightly, watching Gilbert's chest rise and fall in gentle rhythm. He reached a hand out, to brush the albino's hair out of his face.

Instantly a pale hand shot up, gripping the blonds' tightly and twisting it. Gilbert sat up, eyes wide and dangerous. He blinked, realizing that it was Ludwig. The albino shook his head, expression downcast. "West...." he muttered tiredly.

Ludwig had been caught off guard. His brother had always been a deep sleeper. What had happened? The blond scooted closer to the albino, putting an arm around his shoulder. "East?" he said softly. "What happened to you?"

Gilbert was silent. He pulled his shoulder away, looking at his younger brother. "I'm fine West." he said with his normal smug smile. "Just don't like being woken up." he laughed, before laying back down, his back to Ludwig.

The blond German gave a sigh, clear that the discussion was over. He laid down, keeping a protective gaze over his brother till he too fell asleep.

Sun streamed through the window as Ludwig awoke in a panic, He felt beside him, hand finding nothing but bed sheets. The blond stood, searching frantically for his missing brother.

Failing to find the albino in his house, the German moved to the outside. He paused in the doorway, blinking into the light.

There was Gilbert. He stood shirtless in the yard, hoe In hand. The albino was tilling the garden, trying to bring up the fresh earth. He smiled and waved as he saw Ludwig. "Have to start rebuilding sometime!" he called, laughing.

Ludwig just nodded, not returning his brother's words. He was too busy. Too distracted. The blond gazed at the albino, taking in his features.

The man looked different. Even for an albino, his skin was to pale. His skin had lost it's once creamy tone, now a sickly white. Gilbert's arms seemed weaker, much of the once prized muscle mass having deteriorated. The man was having trouble even wielding a hoe. His hair was longer, dirtier, like he hadn't had a decent bath in ages. Gilbert's abs had all but vanished, replaced with the bruises and scars. Ludwig even though he could see the outline of his brother's ribs. The blond caught his breath as the albino turned away from him. The man had long scars covering his back, as if he'd been whipped repeatedly.

Even the way Gilbert carried himself was different. Since he had arrived, the albino hadn't cracked one joke or made a single insult. He was always tense, always on guard. Ludwig had felt the knots in his brother's shoulders the night before. The blond shuddered quietly. This wasn't his brother. Not his Gilbert. Not his East.

Ludwig stiffened his shoulders and strode over to Gilbert, putting a firm hand on the albino's shoulders. Instantly, Gilbert turned, ripping his body away from the hand. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, hiding his hurt. "Gilbert!" he said, letting his militaristic command take over. "Tell me what happened to you bruder. I know something did." he ordered sternly. Ludwig watched as his once proud brother was stunned into silence, almost as if he had no way to respond. The blond tapped his foot in mock impatience.

The smaller German sighed. "Where have you been bruder?" he asked. Ludwig raised an eyebrow, confused. Gilbert chuckled and continued. "Where have you been for the last few years?" he asked. "I know where I've been, and I know what happened to me." the albino said quietly. "I've been with Ivan. I've been on the other side of that Gott damned wall. I've been at that maniac's side, on eggshells, praying I didn't set him off." he said.

Ludwig held his breath. "So you angered him?" he asked, not incredibly shocked to learn the Russian was the source of his brother's wounds.

Gilbert gave a course laugh, faltering in the hot sun. The albino felt dizzy, weak. He swayed slightly, body exhausted from the work. Gilbert's knees gave out under him, to strained to hold the sickly albino up. As Ludwig rushed forward and caught his brother, Gilbert chuckled softly, looking up at the blond. He put a hand on the man's cheek gently, smirking. "No." he said finally. "I didn't anger him." he muttered. "It would have been worse…if I had…." the albino said, fainting in his brother's arms.

The blond stared through the glass door. Gilbert lay unconscious in the bed, being looked over by Roderich. Ludwig had rushed his older brother to the Austrian's house in the hopes that the brunette could help him. Anxiously, the tall German began to pace.

Not long after, the door opened with a soft click. Ludwig immediately stilled as Roderich walked over to him. He didn't like the look on the Austrian's face. Not one bit.

"Ludwig, you might want to sit down." Roderich said, motioning to a chair.

"I don't need to sit, Roderich." the blond replied gruffly. "What is wrong with my bruder?"

"I really do think it would be best if you sa-"

"I don't need to sit Goddamit! Gilbert! What is wrong with Gilber?!"

The Austrian gave a tired sigh, taking the seat himself. He took off his glasses, cleaning them before replacing them on his face. "It doesn't look good Ludwig." he said after a pause. "Gilbert…his body. It's been literally destroyed from the inside out."

Chills went through the German's body. His brother's body had been destroyed from the inside out? What did that mean!? "Roderich!" he said, towering dangerously over the smaller brunette. "Explain!"

Violet eyes flashed up to the face of the blond sadly. "Gilbert's body has basically eaten itself. Apparently he's been through years of malnutrition and abuse. His muscles have been used by his body for energy. I've found a few ribs that have been broken and then healed incorrectly. Now they're putting pressure on his internal organs. His stomach has eaten itself because of starvation." the Austrian said. "It isn't good Ludwig. I know Gilbert has been injured and pulled through before but…but I just can't seem him pulling through this time." Roderich said, eyes having long since turned down to the hands in his lap.

A cold sense of realization settled on the taller man's shoulders. He nodded numbly, breath held.

_Gilbert….his Gilbert. _

"How long?" he asked quietly. "How long does he have?"

Roderich shook his head, standing to put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "Not long. A day at most." he said quietly, gently. "You can…see him if you want…" the Austrian urged softly.

Ludwig nodded, silently opening the door to the albino's room. He stood there, in the doorway, watching his brother's unconscious form. Against his will, Ludwig remembered. Back to when the second world war had ended. Ended with their defeat.

_Ludwig was hurting. He had lost. Lost everything. Again. The blond stared out across the field. There they were. The allies. The ones that had defeated him. Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Wang. The blond German let out a hash and tired sigh._

"_What the hell are you sighing!?"_

_The German turned, hearing the voice. That familiar voice. Gilbert. _

_The albino shook his head, giving his little brother a smile. "There is no need to be sad." he said, moving to stand loyally at Ludwig's side. "They will never stop us forever. We're German! We always come back." he smiled. "Besides! I'm awesome!" the Prussian said, giving a hardy laugh. "You cant lose with me at your side!"_

_Ludwig chuckled, his brother's words putting a smile, though a weak one, back on his face. "Right." he nodded. The man felt the urge to ruffle the hair of his battle worn brother, but decided against it. Now wasn't the time nor the place. But he would, later. _

_The brother's gave one last reassuring nod to each other, then stepped forward together. Towards their captors. _

_Almost immediately they were separated. Gilbert went without much of a struggle, taken by the arm of Ivan as Ludwig was forced to stay by Alfred and Arthur. "Gilbert!" he yelled, dread filling him as his brother was lead away, most likely to be charged with crimes of war. _

_The Prussian blinked, smirking as he turned back to wave. "Don't worry West!" he smiled. "Have some beer ready for me when I get home tonight. It'll be Oktoberfest!" he laughed, before finally being led out of the German's sight. _

Ludwig had. He had kept the beer ready. He'd stayed up all night, waiting for the Prussian's return.

Gilbert had never come back.

Now there he lay. Unconscious on a bed in Roderich's house. Somehow, it almost seemed ironic. The country his brother had conquered in seven weeks would now be his deathbed.

The blond German moved forward, sitting on the edge of the Prussian's bed. Gently, he traced a hand over his brother's cheek.

Crimson eyes blinked awake as the body registered the gentle caress. "West?"

Ludwig smiled softly, something uncommon to see the German doing. He stroked Gilbert's hair gently, looking down at him. "Hey East." he said softly.

The Prussian looked confused, but smiled all the same. "Why the long face?" he asked smugly. "German men aren't ever sad, muscle brain!" he smirked.

Ludwig gave a snort. _Gilbert… _"I am not sad!" he said, "I am merely upset I have to hear your voice. You should go back to sleep."

Gilbert laughed, coughing slightly. "I am tired." he smiled. "But my voice is way too awesome for you to hear!" he smirked.

The blond gave a soft smile. _Gilbert…my Gilbert. _Ludwig felt waves of cold sadness wash over him again. He blinked, quickly rubbing his eyes as they watered against his will.

"West? Are you crying?" Gilbert asked, looking up at his brother.

Ludwig shook his head. "No East." he said softly. "German men don't cry."

The older brother nodded, silent understanding in his eyes. He knew. He had always known. The albino smiled softly. "I'm tired West."

Ludwig felt like he was choking. _Gilbert…his Gilbert. His protector. His brother. His friend. The blond nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "The go to sleep East." _

_The Prussian nodded, smiling. "Alright." he said softly, letting Ludwig wrap him in the blankets. "You should too West. You look tired."_

_The blond gave a small nod, pulling up a chair so he could sit next to his brother's bed. Tears fell freely down his face now._

_Gilbert reached a hand up, gently wiping his brother's tears away. He smiled as Ludwig held the pale hand to his cheek. "Guten natch mein bruder. I'll see you when you wake up."_

"_Guten natch mein bruder." _


End file.
